


Home

by pretztail



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Word prompt, pre-arc v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretztail/pseuds/pretztail
Summary: Homenoun1.the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household.2.A place where something flourishes, is most typically found, or from which it originates.





	Home

Home was a funny word. The concept of a home was easy to imagine. A home was a house that you grew up in, made memories in, where the closest people to you lived, waiting for you when you return. Or so Yuto had always been told. 

An orphan with no living relatives, Yuto spent his childhood moving from house to house, between multiple foster parents. Every year he spent holidays with a different family; sometimes he had siblings, sometimes he didn’t. Some of his parents were indifferent, while others were kind to him. No matter which they were, they were always temporary. He didn’t know what a home was; not when he spent so many years unsure if where he lived would be taken under from him before being deposited into another family’s lap. Home was a fable if he ever knew one. 

In elementary school, he was given a school prompt to describe his home. The little boy would stare at his paper, unable to give a proper response to the question. He had a house, a stand-in “home” with a stand-in “family.” When his classmates read their papers out loud, they spoke of love and relatives, and the special things in their houses that turned any ordinary residence into a home. His paper seemed so lackluster in comparison; there was none of those things in his house.

In middle school, he made some of his first lasting friendships with Shun and Ruri Kurosaki. Visiting their apartment was like a breathe of fresh air, air that was filled with warmth and comfort by being around two people who saw him as something special. They were one of the few constants as he continued to jump from house to house, but he felt that as long as he had them, there was something to look forward to in each day.

~~~ 

There was no such thing as a home in war. There was only shelter. Places to hide before running to the next safe haven. One couldn’t afford to stay in one place for too long when on the run. Tents and collapsing buildings were temporary structures that provided no warmth or comfort, especially when there was no end to the fighting in sight. Yuto counted himself lucky he was used to not staying in one place for long. 

It took him a long time before he was able to truly know what home was. It wasn’t until one day Ruri, while collecting water from the broken fountain they used to play by, told him that as long as she had her brother and him, she didn’t care where they had to live next. She was content to call anywhere home as long as they stayed together, forever.

For so long, Yuto misunderstood the meaning of what home really was. He thought for years it was a structure, a place, somewhere to return to after school.  


No, home was a feeling, a comfort, something almost unaffordable in a war. Home is the feeling of being safe, of warmth, of heart. No, his home wasn’t a house. He learned that a long time ago.  


His home was with Shun and Ruri, the family he built himself. It was the people who cared the most for you, the feeling of being surrounded by people who loved you. The only comfort he had in the time of war. 

Home wasn’t a place, it wasn’t stationary. A home could be anything that you wanted it to be. Home was whatever made you feel like you weren’t alone in this world. Home was where your heart laid to rest at the end of the day.

While Yuto had them both, he knew he would always have a home, no matter where they were. No matter where they had to hide, no matter what dimension the war drove them to take refuge in.

 

Then, tragedy struck, and he was left with only half a home. And half a home could hardly be called a home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know if you want me to do more word prompts!


End file.
